infamous en espñol thirt son
by Hubert el erizo
Summary: un chico común con sus dos amigos y hermano recién aparecido se suman en una aventura por salvar y ser héroes de una nación, D.U.P haciéndose pasar por héroes y también intento de comedia
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola [¬¬ jeje ni yo puedo asegurar de que esto vaya a ser comedia] y bienvenidos al fanfic de FNAF no Sonic no alguna tontera de mi imaginación NO infamous a si esto va hacer de [banda sonora] tadatadadaadadadadadadad

INFAMOUS con OC propio bueno con ustedes

¿?: HUBERT

Hubert: -pensando-que habre hecho ahora je talvez el grafiti

Hubert: YA VOY

Por las escaleras se vio a un chico de 15 años pelo castaño ojirojo chaqueta roja y unos jeans

Hubert: que paso°-° papa

Padre: je toma te los ganaste tres boletos de avión

Hubert: eh si lo hice por fin

Hubert había esperado esto dos años ir el con sus amigos lo que Hubert no sabía era EL DESTINO

En el avión

Hubert: por fin dos horas esperando el avio…

¿?: hubert e que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dijo un chico de nombre Pablo con jeans rojos camisa blanca y pelinegro

Pablo y Hubert: porque rayos vamos en autobús

Paola: no entienden lo hago por nuestro bien

Pablo: nuestro bien, era primera clase

Hubert: Paola estás loca

En el autobus

Pablo: lalalalalalalalallalalalalalalallaalalalallaallalalalalalala-

Hubert:-pensando-gilipollas ¬¬-hablando-oye pablo puedes parar de tararear

Paola: The life is cool The life is amazing Im the cool girl of the world-y sigue no quieren la letra-

Hubert:-por explotar en tres dos uno BUM-CALLENSE-se escuchó en todo el lugar

… no oh bueno ahí tienen a un grupo de gillipollas bueno llegaron a su destino y se instalaron en un hotel de 5 estrellas pero al entrar vieron a un chico con esas gorras de pandillero no se le ve el pelo delantero chamarra y unos halcones blancos y rojo y pantalón rojo [Delsin del tercer juego]

Hubert: creí que habían muerto

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yo: Momento de suspenso bueno lo dejo aquí


	2. los poderes

Yo: el segundo episodio

Delsin: hola hermano o_o

Los dos tenían lágrimas y los otros dos estaban shokeados al ver la escena

Hubert: Delsin creí que habías… muerto

Delsin: hermano ya te explicare pero hay que irse ¿tus amigos saben parkour?

Hubert: claro

Delsin: vamos rápido

hicieron parkour hasta un edificio abandonado

hubert: bueno, ¿Dónde está Reggie? y ¿que está pasando?

delsin: bueno es difícil de explicar asi que te lo mostrare-pensando-Hubert es menor que yo puede que sea una esponja de poderes igual que yo pero si no lo hago ahora tarde o temprano lo descubrirá-

las manos de Delsin se llenaron de fuego pero al hacer eso

Delsin: NO ME TO….

Hubert: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dos horas despues

Pablo y Paola: HUBERT

Hubert se despertó en una cama intento levantarse pero lo detuvo su hermano

Delsin: no te muevas antes necesitas tener la mente en blanco

Hubert: ok

Hubert se levantó y cuando toco el suelo se sintió poderoso una energía inimaginable no podía mantenerlo

Hubert: woooooooow me siento increíble!1

Delsin: mira no quería, pero ahora que estamos igual te explicaré: ahora soy un Bioterrorista y tú también tienes poderes de ceniza. Puedes convertirte en ceniza y avanzar el doble de rápido bueno y esto es lo que pasó con la tribu.

FLASHBACK

Ahí estaban dos hermanos saltando de techo en techo y un niño saltando con ellos

Hubert en flashback: hermano ¿qué pasará con el clan el de diez años?

Delsin: no sé qué pasara

¿?: dejen de hablar bueno sigamos

Hubert: Rggie tiene razonnnnnnn

Regie: hubert

Delsin: lo siento

Fin del flash back

Pablo y Paola: nunca nos contaste eso

Hubert: bueno y ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Pablo: hey no cambies el tema

Paola: gilipollas concuerdo contigo

Pablo: hey ¿quién te crees como para decirme gilipollas?

Paola: tu hermana

Y siguieron discutiendo

Delsin: ya veo por qué son tus amigos

Hubert: la verdad si

Los otros dos con un arma como una lámpara: HEY GILIPOLLAS

D.U.P: bajen ahora

Delsin: no, Hubert me ayudas?

Hubert: claro, mi cadena la llenare de ceniza

Delsin: con la cadena de siempre ¬¬

Hubert: ya cállate

Pablo y Paola: ¿y nosotros?

Hubert y Delsin: quédense aquí

Los dos saltaron por la ventana Delsin primero y al caer hizo una expansión de fuego la cual derribo a varios soldados Hubert también lo intento y lo logro pero vio como uno del D.U.P uso ceniza contra él lo cual lo hizo mandado

Delsin: estas bien?

Hubert: no es comparado con lo que le voy a hacer

Delsin: así se habla DISPARO IGNEO

Hubert: genial DISPARO IGNEO

Y de un pronto a otro aparecen Paola y Pablo con C-4 en las manos atinando a cada hombre del D.U.P

Hubert: nuevo truco por favor

Delsin: muy bien! consume mucha energía pero funcionará. Concentra tu energía en tres partes salta y cuando estés igual de alto que yo únete y haz picada con las dos manos la expansión ígnea se llama la EXPLOSION IGNEA

Yo: wooowwwww la explosión ígnea es genial bueno nos vemos


	3. el grupo del bien

Yo: antes de empezar espero que lo disfruten

.

.

.

Hubert: Pablo y Paola salgan de aquí

Pablo: pero tenemos muchas C-4 sin usar

Delsin: tírenlas descontroladamente, se combinaran con la explosión

Paola y Pablo: okey

Pablo y Paola tiraron todas las granadas aleatoriamente Hubert y Delsin empezaron con la explosión ígnea y al combinarse las granadas, se empiezan a segar a los del D.U.P

Hubert y Delsin: EXPLOSION IGNEA

Hubert y Delsin hicieron una explosión ígnea gigante Pablo y Paola estaban a muchos kilómetros y la explosión los dejo en el suelo

Unos minutos después

Hubert: wau, genial ha sido…épico ¡

Delsin: guao ha sido el cuádruple de fuerte gracias a ti y las C-R

¿?: No piensen que han ganado

Delsin: oh veo que llegaste C-O.P

Hubert: exactamente quien es C-O.P

Delsin: es un conductor muy fuerte que apenas pude vencerlo debemos irnos gastamos mucha energía

Hubert: no es mi estilo pero okey

C-O.P: no escaparan

C-O.P lanzo una bola de petróleo que derribo a los dos no tenían más opción que pelear pero no tenían energía pero de un pronto a otro se desvela un rayo derribando a C-O.P

Delsin: Cole, genial

Cole: je ¿Qué, en problemas? Y ¿el nuevo?

Delsin: adivina, mi hermano

Hubert: hola

Cole: oigan por haya tienen para humo

Hubert: gracias, puedes intentar contenerlo volvemos en un dos por tres

Cole: claro pero vayan YA

Hubert y Delsin se fueron mientras Cole y C-O.P peleaban pero piénsenlo petróleo vs electricidad

Un rato después

Hubert: ya estamos aquí

Delsin: listos para la acción

Empezó una batalla de explosiones ¡EPICA!

Hubert: por fin, le vencimos

Delsin: que vamos a hacer con el

Cole: qué tal si se lo llevamos a ya sabes quien

Delsin: tienes razón hagámoslo llevémoslo con

..

..

..

Y aquí el capítulo de hoy

BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-es atacado por una bola de fuego- QUE TE PASA

Hubert: no termines el pu*o fanfic aquí

Estaba haciendo una broma aún no termina el capitulo

Cole: MIENTES

AYUDA

¿?: Hay esto acabara mal, bueno veré la TV PERO QUE RAYOS

Locutor 1: y llega Sánchez a la meta pero esperen viene un corredor y GAAANNAA

Yo: ME **** EN TODO EN EL MUNDO

..

..

..

Hubert: que ibas a decir

.

.

.

Bueno ahora si termino chaooo- la típica canción de German-


End file.
